


The Pink Stripper

by FizzleFudge



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aroused Jack, BDSM, M/M, Stripper!AU, Stripper!Cry, punk!jack, stripper!mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzleFudge/pseuds/FizzleFudge
Summary: Mark is one of the all-time favourites at the local stripper club. Everyone loves him; no matter gender or sexuality.And the green-haired punk that catches his eye is no exception.





	The Pink Stripper

 

"Hurry up, Jack or else we'll miss them!" Bob yelled as he bashed on the bathroom door mercilessly. "Come on, dude!"

"Calm the fuck down!" I responded as I hurriedly dried my hair with a towel, rolling my eyes at my friend's impatience to leave.

"Ugh!" I sighed in satisfaction when it finally became quiet on the opposite side of the door. Bob and I was going to the night club a few blocks down as we always did once a week, every Friday night. It started as a joke where we just followed some other guys from one of Bob's old class to get drunk, but then we went there again and quickly grew accustomed to it.

In the beginning I was kind of ashamed to go to the club, but after a while I'd grew accustomed to it. But if my parents found out about it they'd probably send me straight home and prevent me from going there ever again. Because it was strip club after all. Normally I'm definitely not someone who'd go to any places of that sort, but it kind of grew on me and now I'm addicted to it.

I sighed and leaned against the door and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands, mentally preparing myself for yet another drunk night out.

"Okay, Jack that's it-" The door flew open, making me lose my balance and fall backwards, landing hard on my tailbone and back. "Oh shit, sorry dude", Bob said and scratched his neck as he obviously tried not to laugh.

"For fuck's sake, Bob", I sat up, wincing slightly at the pain running through my arse as I slowly stood up. "Calm down a bit, will ya?"

"But they've already started and I don't want to miss them before they get down!"

"We see 'em every week, isn't that enough?" I stroked my tailbone and winced when I touched the sore spot that now had started throbbing, glaring at Bob who grinned at me.

"Wow, you haven't even had it up your ass yet and you're already sore and wincing."

"The fuck's with you today?" I asked through my teeth, a small blush creeping up my neck as I walked over to the wardrobe to dress. Ever since I happened to say that I usually bottom, he's never shut up about it, subtly letting it out in conversation and arguments. Right now he really wasn't subtle about it though.

"Wade said he'd finally give me his phone number today", Bob said with a huge smile as he sat down on his chair in front of his desk.

"Oh, great." Wade. A male stripper Bob had taken a special interest in and 'talked' to almost every time we went to the club. He claimed that he is one-hundred percent straight and that Wade is "just an exception because god, have you seen his perfect fucking  _ass_!?" And yes, I had indeed seen Wade's magnificent butt many times, but even though it's amazing it was nothing compared to Mark's.   
Mark was another stripper; one that I just happened to kind of have a huge crush on, almost as huge as the bulge in the tiny briefs he always wore.

But I have never had a proper conversation with the bloke, unlike Bob who seemed to know everything about Wade, and apparently they had a lot in common.

I tucked my shirt sloppily in my dark jeans and ran a hand through my green hair before locking eyes with Bob in the mirror. He gave me a hurried thumbs up before sprinting from his chair and opening the door as I still stood in front of the mirror.

"Yeah yeah, you look amazing, Jackaboy, but for the love of Wade,  _come_ now!"

-

Since the club wasn't very far from our shared apartment and we'd probably be way too drunk to drive we always walked there, but right now it would more likely count as running since Bob sprinted, dragging me along with my wrist in a hard grasp.

"They only started dancing hardly ten minutes ago, we have time!" I shouted in his ear after checking the time on my phone, but he just shook his head, eyes directed forward.

"And I don't want to miss a second of it!" he shouted back, even though it was almost completely quiet besides the distinct sounds of screeching wheels and the purring of engines farther down the street.

As we approached the club Bob more or less pushed me inside before letting go of my arm and making his way through the crowd towards the part of the club where the male strippers where positioned.

Grunting at Bob's impatience I slowly followed him, doing my best in not accidently elbowing someone on the way there. Because of all the people I couldn't see anyone on the stage yet. Even though I wasn't exactly short, I wouldn't really count as tall either, and therefor I couldn't see over the heads of the people present. I raised myself on my toes, trying to get a peak at the strippers on stage when everybody started clapping like maniacs. I sighed and continued my fight forward, looking for Bob on the way without seeing him.

After a while I passed one of the two bars in the club and sent a look towards the crowd before changing my course to the bar. Behind the counter stood a lanky bloke who wiggled his hips to the music and talked to one of the few people seated before him.

As soon as I sat down on a leather stool he said something to the pretty intimidating man before hurriedly walking over to me, frowning slightly.

"Hey, dude!" He said, now with a faint smile on his lips. "Watcha want?"

I looked at him for a moment, taking in his appearance. He was dressed simple; jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt, which was unusually casual compared to a lot of the other workers here who used to wear a bit more revealing clothes. His hair was kind of long – falling down in his eyes every two seconds, making him run a hand through the dirt blonde bangs every time to make it stay put. His gaze was fixated on me, waiting for my order. The only thing that was kind of off with his appearance was the choker around his neck that almost looked like a leash, but I didn't pay too much attention to it.

"Just give me a beer or somethin'", I said with a crooked smile, sliding him my ID across the counter, and he gave me a nod before going to fill a glass with the beverage.

The guy he talked to before shouted something to him, making him visibly tense before smiling a seemingly forced smile and answer him. He pointed towards me, making me frown in question. When the man's gaze met mine I gulped hard; he was giving me a deathly stare, making his already buff and broad appearance even more intimidating.

The bartender then left the scary man and walked over to me once again and handed me the beer. Without looking up from the glass I asked; "why is the creepy guy over there killin' me with his gaze?"

"Oh, that's Ken, he's a friend of mine and is actually pretty nice, but as soon as he gets alcohol he just turns into a horrible creep. Earlier he tried to smack my ass but I stopped him in time, thank god." The bartender babbled before laughing slightly and leaning against the counter. "And he's pretty fond of me and wont leave me the fuck alone", he sighed and showed his middle finger to the man, who seemed slightly taken aback before growling again. Then the bartender blew the man named Ken a kiss and turned back to me with a smile.

I laughed awkwardly, unsure what to say, but before I even opened my mouth he talked again. I noticed now he had a foreign accent, one that I didn't really recognize, and couldn't help but wondering where the guy came from.

"Oh, sorry dude, I'm babbling like a woman here and- wait that was offensive to women wasn't it?" He scratched his neck awkwardly and I laughed even more, deciding I liked this guy. "I'm Pewds by the way, and you?"

"Jack", I said before gulping some of the beer down. "Is Pewds actually your real name?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Of course not! Everyone here have stage names!"

I furrowed my brows and chuckled. "I've been here every other day for three months and I don't think anyone has ever had a 'stage name' before."

"Really?" He looked at me questioningly before laughing again. "It's my first week here, and Cry told me everyone has a fake name. That bastard just made it up!"

I frowned at the name; Cry. If my mind was reliable then he was one of the strippers – the one who always had a weird mask over his face. He seemed to be pretty popular with his feminine body structure and flawless dancing.

"Well, at least it's a pretty cool name! In school everyone called me 'Septiceye' which just sounds stupid."

"Yeah, I guess", he said while pulling up his jeans that hung loosely on his hips. "So what brings you here then?"

"Uhm", I scratched my short beard awkwardly, not really wanting to say that I hoped to get in bed with some bloke for the night. "I came with my friend, but we kinda lost each other in the crowd."

"Fair enough I guess", Pewds laughed, looking out into the sea of people. "Today it's apparently more than usual, since it's the premiere of some new group dance or something."

I blinked. What was he talking about? "What, some folk dance or somethin'?"

"No, dummy." He laughed again. "About four or five strippers do some weird shit on the same pole or some stuff like that. They've been practicing the dance for about a month now I think."

"Oh", now I realized why Bob was in such a hurry to get here; he didn't want to miss the show.

Pewds probably saw the disappointed look on my face because he quickly said; "but it's okay, you haven't missed it!" I looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "It starts at eleven so it's still", he paused and checked his phone quickly, "about fifteen minutes left."

"Okay, good", I said, downing more of my beer. "Hey, you're not from around here, are ya?"

He shook his head with a big smile on his face. "Nope, I only moved here three weeks ago. I lived in the great nation of Sweden before", he grinned a bit before his smile transformed into a slight frown. "Wait, do I really have  _that_  bad accent?"

I just laughed in response. This guy was funny; I liked him way more than all the other snobby or judging bartenders I've talked to.

"So, ya said you talked to Cry?" I said in lack of any other good topics to talk about as I absentmindedly fiddled with the top of the glass, occasionally taking a sip.

"Yeah, Mad– I mean Cry, is the one who's shown me around and told me how things work and stuff", he said with a big grin. "He's awesome! Super funny to hang out with, even though he's a bit mysterious with that mask, but that just makes him more interesting, don't you think?"

"I guess", I answered absently. If Cry could give tours did that mean Mark could too? I'd love that, walking around chatting and laughing. I realized I'd never actually seen or heard Mark laugh. Not exactly talk either except for the few times he'd said something to the audience which wasn't very often. And even if he did it was probably only for the new workers here, as Pewds seemed to be.

"Hey, Jack", Pewds snapped his fingers in front of my face and I jerked backwards, almost falling off my chair but regaining my balance in the last minute. Pewds watched amusedly before starting to laugh hysterically. "Oh my God, dude, you should've seen your face! That was hilarious!"

I only hmphed in response, glaring at him but slowly cracking into a smile myself. I was about to say something when I felt a rather large hand rest on my shoulder and looked up confusedly. It was Ken.

"What're you laughin' so much 'bout?" He asked slurry, tightening his grip on my shoulder a bit, making me extremely uncomfortable.

Pewds sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands before looking menacingly at the big man. "I don't think that concerns you, actually", he spoke. "So would you please leave us alone? Jack's a good lad so don't worry about me."

I didn't really know what to think about his choice of words, but quickly forgot about it when the man squeezed my shoulder even harder, making a quiet yelp of pain cross my lips.

"Ken, for fuck's sake – let him be! If you do that I could even let you grab my ass if you want." Immediately Ken withdrew his hand and leaned over the counter to stay mere inches from Pewds who had his arms crossed with a pissed expression on his face. "What? You want a kiss too?"

Ken blinked and raised an eyebrow before cracking into laughter. It actually sounded less frightening than I thought it would, and soon Pewds' lip was twitching upwards too.

"Ugh, för i helvete, Ken, I can't be angry with you and I hate you for it", he said when the smile had spread all over his face, and then Ken quickly pecked Pewds' cheek, much to my surprise, and leaned back.

"We both know you love me, Pewdie." He then ruffled my hair sloppily, giving me a small smile. "Sorry, dude." Then he just walked away – or rather stumbled away.

"Sorry for that, Jack", Pewds said as he looked away from Ken and met my gaze. "When he's drunk he always turn really fucking gay for some reason", he laughed a bit. "But anyway, if you're done being completely dumbfounded, I think the dance thingy begins soon and believe me, dude", he winked at me, "you don't want to miss the opportunity to check out those asses covered in latex."

-

I quickly gulped down the last of my beer and said my goodbye before starting to stumble towards the biggest stage in the middle of the club since that's where all the people were gathering. After a lot of struggling and thrusting I finally found a pretty good spot in front of the stage that I now saw had a big timer above that counted down the seconds until it started. When it came to 10 everyone started to shout the countdown in unison. I was eager to see what all of this was about now that I had such high expectations of it.

As it reached 1 the lights and music turned off for a few moments, only to start again when a man everyone knew and loved stood on the stage. He was very popular amongst the regular customers, even though he only was the host of the club – the one to present the strippers and welcome everyone to the club.

"Hello all the beautiful women and men out there", he said into a microphone as everyone started clapping and shouting. "I am Adam, or SeaNanners; the nickname my fabulous girlfriend gave me a while ago, though I can't really remember why."

"I love you, Adam!" Someone from the crowd shouted and he bowed deeply, making his hat slip down and cover his face a bit.

"Thank you random citizen", he said as he raised his head with a sly smirk. "I happen to love myself too." He regained his posture and scratched himself on the chest, making his bottom up shirt shift a bit out of place. "But sadly we're not gathered here to look at me, even though that would've been much funnier, don't you agree?" Everyone laughed and nodded, jokingly agreeing. "Anyway, we're here to watch the amazing premiere of the Night Time Dance, which I promise you is absolutely fabulous." Everyone shouted again, and someone threw a light blue bra at Adam, making him laugh hysterically. "Oh thank you whoever threw this, I promise to hang it on my wall in the office!"

Someone, that I was pretty sure was his girlfriend Cathy, walked in on the stage with a laugh and took the bra from him before taking it away from the stage, jokingly pointing her middle finger to the audience, making everyone whistle and laugh.

"Anyway, now that you've probably grown extremely tired with listening to me ramble about nothing, let me introduce you to the flawless dancers for tonight!" The lights went out again before a single spotlight shone on the pole to the right, where a beautiful girl with blonde hair was standing in an erotic pose. "One of the best dancers here actually; Mary!"

I started thinking I had misunderstood the whole thing; that it wasn't any males in the show, and thought back to what Pewds had said. He had actually never mentioned that it was an all-male dance, and I sighed. Even though the girl on the stage looked amazing, I didn't feel the attraction toward her that I so desperately needed right now. I was kind of horny, and watching girls strut around wouldn't exactly make me feel any better.

Mary clasped her hands around the pole above her head as she slowly slipped down the pole until she squatted by the floor. The only thing about her outfit that I could think of was that it looked incredibly hard to even walk in such slim high heels. On the rest of her body she was wearing something similar to a swimsuit, only almost whole her butt, stomach and half her chest was exposed, making all the straight men whistle and drunkenly shout at her. She threw her head back and stayed in the seemingly very severe pose as Adam continued talking.

"And now, one of the audience's favourite!" Another spotlight shined on the far left, where another person leaned against the pole. As I was standing a bit to the right I couldn't really make out who it was, but when Adam shouted "Cry!" I knew exactly who it was with his usual poker face mask.

The boy gripped the pole with one hand and put his leg around it as well, before leaning backwards and gliding down to the floor in a circle where he put his foot on the bottom of the pole as he pushed out his chest in a sexy way that made the crowd go crazy. As he tilted his head to the side I only now noticed the nipple pasties he was wearing along with the shortest shorts I've probably ever seen, and a pair of socks that reached the middle of his thighs. After standing on my toes to get a better look I saw that he too wore a pair of high heels, but at least his had a plateau and not a slim heel as Mary. It was incredibly sexy, and had I been more intoxicated I'd probably begun drooling and shout profanities at him along with the rest of the audience.

As the third spotlight turned on beside Mary, right in front of me, Adam tried to calm the crowd as he shouted; "and the absolute sexiest of them all, everyone's favourite that is back after her trip to USA, the fabulously hot Minx!" The crowd went absolutely crazy, everyone loved Minx, and since she'd been away for about a month everyone had missed her. I covered my ears as the people around me screamed more than the singers in a metal-band and glanced to watch the – indeed very hot and sexy – Minx.

She was a bit more responsive to the audience and waved enthusiastically to everyone with a huge grin plastered on her face. She wore a black bra with chains hanging between her huge boobs, and black panties with purple laces that suited perfectly with her long hair with purple highlights, with suspenders fastened to the bottom of the bra. At least she just wore some normal sneakers and not deathly heels as Mary and Cry. She didn't make something too complicated and simply started humping against her pole before ending with an outstretched foot and blew a kiss to the crowd that went crazy.

I understood that I probably stood on the wrong side of the stage and began to make my way towards the left since that's where Cry was positioned. Adam started talking about something and I was thankful for that as it gave me time to switch position. As I was standing right in front of the still unlighted area I heard someone call my name and spin me around by the shoulder. It was Bob and, to my surprise, Wade.

"Hey man!" He shouted over the noise. "I've been looking for you, and you didn't answer your phone!" To be honest I had kind of forgotten Bob after he disappeared as soon as we arrived.

"Oh, erm, I didn't hear that. You're Wade, right?" I asked the smiling bloke even though I knew exactly who he was after hearing Bob talk about him for hours and showing me every photo that existed of him.

"The one and only", he grinned. It was a bit weird to see him so casually dressed in a shirt and jeans and not briefs while humping a pole on stage but I shrugged it off and smiled at him.

"Yeah, Bob's told me all he knows 'bout ya! He jerks off to the thought of ya every night and-" I was cut off when Adam's voice loudly presented the last dancer, and I quickly turned to the stage again and choked on my breath when I saw the lovely person standing there in the newly lit spotlight.

"Now, the last dancer in our quartet, the great, the perfect, and the absolutely magnificent; Mark!" I let out a squeal and screamed from the top of my lungs, probably making me look like a crazy fangirl, but I didn't care at the moment.

The beautiful man wore the tightest and most flamboyant panties I'd ever seen; glittery pink with black laces that were so tight it left nothing to the imagination. I felt myself drool from the corner of my mouth and quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand, not looking away from the amazing man for even a second. Around his chiseled neck he wore a black bow tie and on his feet he had a pair of sparkling dress up shoes. As I took in every detail of him I noticed his muscled chest was faintly covered in pink glitter as well as the panties. Even his hair looked a bit more pink instead of its usual red colour, and I wanted to run my fingers through it so badly.   
   
He flexed his arms over his head before he seductively licked his lips and the fingertips of his left hand and grabbed the pole with his right. He slowly started grinding against the front of it, fixating his gaze on the back of the crowd that were cheering as crazy. I paid no attention to anything but the sexy man right in front of me as he slipped down the pole until he squatted on the ground with his knees out, giving me a perfect view of his gigantic crotch and very visible v-line.

I was kind of freaking out.

And, as Adam let the show begin, I imagined that Mark's sparkling eyes met mine and even though that most likely wasn't the case, it looked like he raised an eyebrow and let the corner of his mouth raise in a small challenging smirk before he blinked and looked away. Even if he actually did that and it wasn't just my imagination taking over my sight it probably wasn't directed towards me personally. But my fangirling state still didn't let the hope flee my mind, and I started to become more and more convinced it was towards me after all.   
   
He was officially killing me.

 


End file.
